


Little Kurt is a Mermaid

by sarizzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Boys Kissing, Cussing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, I promise, Kurt is a Merman, M/M, Magic, Sam is a Dog, Smut in coming chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarizzel/pseuds/sarizzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a sassy mermaid who saves and falls for the Not-Entirely-A-Fisherman-Blaine</p><p>I can't do summaries<br/>or titles...<br/>I was discussing mermaid fic ideas with a friend and end up a little inspired.</p><p>Tags to be added~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That boat, in this storm? No.

The storm raged at the surface; throw up waves and choppy water with its gloomy black clouds and harsh winds. Yet far beneath the surface it was calm and quiet as Kurt watched lightning streak across the sky with a vague sense of detachment. 

He was alone in his weather watching; but he often was since his father recovered and was elected into presidency in their region. He still came home for dinner when he could, but he was busy and Kurt couldn't resent him for his resulting loneliness. So he came out here often when he wasn't studying, or more recently, keeping himself busy, to where it was mostly silent and watched the sky or schools of fish go about their business.

A flash of lightning lit the water above and Kurt was pulled from his musing as he registered a shadow out of place. Effortlessly, he swam towards the surface to investigate. 

Kurt almost cried out in alarm when he recognised it as a small fishing boat; usually they wouldn't venture out this far, for the small boats weren't made for deep waters but the storm would've dragged it out. As his head broke the surface, Kurt fought against the storm to the boat, relieved upon finding the unconscious human still inside.

The floor of the boat was a mess with water and gear strewn about by the waves, he wouldn't be able to climb in to get the human without risking entanglement or injury. Kurt clung to the boat as the waves threw it about until slowly the idea occurred to him to tie the rope around one of the benches and try to tow the boat. 

It was difficult with the continuous movement but eventually he was able to slip back into the water with the rope and begin to swim towards shore. This was all well and good, a little strenuous but workable. Until an abnormally large wave broke over the boat, shattering the hull.

"Well fuck" Kurt stated blandly upon releasing the rope, now only attached to a plank of wood that was a bench, as his eyes roamed the debris for the man. Swiftly moving to grab him upon spotting him sinking not too far away. 

Kurt immediately swam the man to the surface of the water where he choked up some of the water he'd swallowed but couldn't seem to full draw a breath. He hissed out a stream of frustrated curses before sealing the man's lips with his own and pulling him back beneath the surface to push the oxygen he filters through his gills into the man's mouth.

This is a success once he manages to not inhale the humans exhales. Once assured of his continued survival Kurt returns to swimming towards land, only now with a limp man in his arms.

Thankfully he doesn't start to wake until they are close to the cove near to where he'd seen the man moor his boat previously. But once he had woken did he cause a fuss, kicking his legs and flailing his arms to try and push kurt away. Not having the patience to deal with it, Kurt simply moves back enough to let him realise he can't draw another breath beneath the water.

The man's cheeks bulge comically, his hands flying to his mouth. Kurt watches slightly amused as the man stops struggling and grabs for Kurt's shoulders, his eyes wide with fear and hair fanning out around his face. 

Deciding to take pity on him (and not waste his efforts thus far) Kurt wraps an arm around him and breaths into his mouth. The man clings to him, frowning in apparent confusion but allowing him to breathe for him. Kurt ignores his curious eyes in favour of closing the distance between them and the closest bank of sand and rocks. 

The man panics when Kurt pulls away slightly but Kurt moves his hand from his shoulder to the rock behind him and pushes him up out of the water. The storm has moved far out over the water so it is calm in the cove and Kurt pulls himself onto the rock beside him. Flopping onto his back in exhaustion. 

"Stupid Humans and their stupid little boats. What the hell were you even doing out on the water during a storm?!" Kurt huffs, turning his head to glare at the man who was staring at him in disbelief. "You can talk" he comments blankly.

"Of course I can talk what did you expect, dolphin?" he snaps before mimicking the clicking sound they make. "I'm sort of struggling to believe you're real... am I dead?" he asks, hands itching to reach out and touch the bared pale skin and tail before him.

"I'd bloody well hope not after I made the effort of saving you from drowning in your stupid little boat." Kurt manages to sit up, the end of his tail flicking in the water irritably. "You saved me?"

Kurt sighs, "Are you humans always this slow or are you just in shock? yes I saved you. Big Storm, Little Boat. Surely you realised your boat isn't designed to withstand such weather?" 

The man blinks before shaking his head to clear it. "I-I.. yes, shock, and of course... I realise that I just wasn't expecting the storm..." the man flushes with embarrassment. "Why did you save me?" 

Kurt smiles slightly "Why wouldn't I help? I couldn't just _let_ you die" The man looks rather funny with his wet clothes and hair drooping and clinging to him, but when he smiles and thanks him, he is remarkably handsome. 

"M-my name is Blaine" the man stutters after a short silence, extending his hand, "Kurt" he returns, taking his hand. His heart flutters in surprise when Blaine lifts his hand to brush his lips over his knuckles; shamelessly staring into his eyes as a blush stains Kurt's cheeks.

"And you're a... merman?"  
"And you're a human"

"Well yes" Blaine agrees; his eyes drifting over Kurt's body and tail, flushing slightly. "You're gorgeous"

"I- Thank you" Kurt blushes glancing away, a silence stretches between them awkwardly before Kurt leans over to kiss his cheek quickly and slip back into the water "T-take care". Before Blaine can stop him, Kurt is swimming off beneath the water.


	2. Well this is embarrassing

Over the next few weeks Kurt takes to watching Blaine and the other humans from the cove. They are an odd, noisy lot. Always rushing about and shouting to one another but Kurt can't complain at the opportunity to watch Blaine working, more often than not without his silly shirt on. 

If not because of the crush Kurt is developing on him than for how natural he looks under the sun, all evenly tanned skin and defined muscles. 

Blaine is similarly unable to get Kurt off his mind. Constantly distracted by the glint of what he thinks may be Kurt's tail. Yet when he turns no one is ever there.

They go about like this for weeks, Kurt subtly watching Blaine and Blaine unable to shake the memory of the beautiful, possibly imagined boy who saved him. That is until one evening when Kurt goes to slip out of sight to avoid notice his tail catches on a jagged piece of rock. The gash isn't particularly deep but his tail is sensitive and the pain is intense, making Kurt yelp in pain.

By the time Blaine has rowed over to him Kurt's tail is a mess of watered down blood obscuring the injury from view. "Kurt" he gasps in concern, leaning over the side of the boat to wrap an arm around his torso and the other beneath his tail to pull him into the boat. 

Kurt's hands latch onto his shirt to pull himself closer so he can bury his face against Blaine's chest and neck, whimpering in pain. "Shhh Kurt, I've got you. It'll be alright" he murmurs, a large warm hand running along the length of his spin comfortingly as the other searches around beneath the seats for a first aid box.

"Hurts" Kurt gasps, clinging to him tightly as Blaine gently wipes away the blood with an alcohol swab. "Sorry, I know, just hold still" Blaine winces at the strained tone in Kurt's voice and the way he trembles with the effort to prevent his tail from twitching and flinching as he carefully inspects the wound.~

Blaine slumps back against the side of the boat in relief once the tear in Kurt's tail is covered with a water proof gauze. Kurt nuzzles against his neck, winding his arms around Blaine's waist to help lessen his trembling.

"What were you doing this far in?" Blaine huffs tracing his fingers down Kurt's spine to help him relax. The question startles Kurt from his pain induced daze. He blushes with the realisation that he is laying almost completely on top of Blaine, sprawled in his lap with their bare chests pressed together. Not to mention he had just been nuzzling and breathing in his neck, embarrassed as he is Kurt doesn't think twice about admitting that he had been watching Blaine.

"Really?" Kurt nods, laying his hands flat against the bare skin of Blaine's back; soaking in the warmth from spending hours in the sun that day. "Why?" Blaine shifts back so he can look at Kurt's face, noticing the bright flush of colour high on his cheeks before the boy manages to bury back into his neck. 

"Because" Kurt mutters petulantly, "Because what?" Blaine laughs his hands needing up to the merman's shoulders. "I...I like you" Blaine almost missed the words with how quietly Kurt whispered them. "Will you actually come talk to me then?" he smiles, poking his neck.  
Kurt lifts his head to meet Blaine's eyes, he hadn't expected Blaine to want to see him again "You want me to come talk to you?" Kurt bites his lip anxiously, smiling and resting his head back on his chest when Blaine nods. Surprised to find laying in the man's arms fairly comforting despite being outside of the water where his tail could get too dry and start pealing.

Kurt eventually lets Blaine sit up to continue his fishing but keeps his head cushioned in the man's lap until the sun starts to shift back towards the horizon and Kurt feels the need to return to the water. "Blaine?" Kurt pushes himself up into sitting as the man turns to him. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me back into the water?" Blaine bites the inside of his cheek as he pushes the hair back from Kurt's forehead. "The salt won't hurt your tail?" Kurt shakes his head, warmed by his concern "It'll help it heal faster, should be better within a few days..." 

"Ok" Blaine smiles, helping Kurt wrap his arms around his neck before picking him up gently, "and you'll just come talk to me next time you're around?" 

"I will" Kurt promises and Blaine carefully lowers him into the water, "Thank you Blaine" he smiles leaning up to kiss his check before swimming off leaving Blaine to touch his check in surprise before slowing making his way back to shore.


	3. Some place only we know

As promised the next day and the weeks following Kurt returns and swims alongside Blaine's boat until he's far out enough for it to be safe for him to climb up into the boat. Quietly sitting beside the man as he goes about checking his nets and waiting for a fish to bite. "So… You live in the ocean" Blaine states sitting down beside the merman. Kurt glances at him from the corner of his eye "So, you live on the land" he mimics back wryly; making Blaine laugh. "I suppose so" he concedes; smiling gently as Kurt leans against him.

He was pleased to see him back and the gauze gone with only a small gash in place of the wound that had been there yesterday. "What's it like down there?" he asks, idly watching his nets and line. Kurt shrugs "Blue and there's lots of fish... we can't talk to them or anything... dolphins are easier to understand, they are significantly smarter..." Blaine hums lightly, "Where do you live?" he asks curiously. "Houses; although they are different to yours, ours are made of solidified sand, rock, coral and occasionally debris of sunken ships and such..."

Blaine rests him hand at the base of Kurt's spine; noticing the way Kurt hums and sidles in closer to him, obviously happy with Blaine touching him. "What do you eat?" he asks after a period of content silence, “What do big fish eat? Smaller fish and sea vegetation. It's all that's really available" he answers simply. "How do you live?" he returns. 

"I live in that house up on that hill" he says quietly; hand idle trailing up Kurt's spine. "I have a dog named Sam, I write music; make records... that pays the bills. I have a vegetable garden and I fish. My parents live in Wisconsin and my brother Cooper is an actor who lives in California. I don't really talk much to either of them." he lists off softly. "Why don't you?" Kurt asks hesitantly. 

"Cooper is usually too busy and I can only handle him in small doses, usually around Christmas and New Years when he visits with his wife. My parents didn't really approve of my _‘lifestyle choices’_ when I was younger, so I don't want to bother with them." He answers; sounding a little bitter and sarcastic towards the end.~

"Lifestyle Choices?" Kurt murmurs looking up at him. "I'm gay" Kurt nods in understanding; drawing his fingers through Blaine's hair soothingly. "My Dad ran for presidency when I was younger... he had just recovered from a stroke and they... They nearly shut him down completely during his campaign because... I didn't take a mate... it's expected but I like boys... and the things they would say... he almost gave up he was so disgusted..." he linked his fingers with Blaine's.~

"Did he?" Kurt shook his head slightly, "He's been in for four years... they re-elected him last year." They sat together in silence Blaine standing to reel in a fish and clump of seaweed as Kurt scooped some water from the side of the boat to hydrate his tail and the scales on decorating his hips. "Doesn't he miss you while you're out here watching me." 

Kurt shrugged lightly; leaning back in against Blaine. "He hasn't been home much since he was elected... sometimes he come in for dinner but he's... busy." Kurt sighs; an echo of loneliness rolling through him. Blaine nods silently; gently pulling him into his arms, surprising the merman. 

Blaine smiles down at him "I think that's enough seriousness for now" Kurt smiles lightly; settling in against him. "Do you sing?" Blaine asked trailing his fingers along Kurt's sides. Kurt nods slightly, "not as much as I used to"  
"Anything I'd know?" he asks after a beat; Kurt laughs. "I repaired a radio when I was younger and I used to listen to that but the power ran out..."

"Really? How did you know how to repair it?" Blaine asked in surprise. "Books... Sometimes I'd find them the wrecks and be able to dry them out" Kurt smiled. "You can read?" Kurt snorted "Of course, we aren't completely fish"  
Blaine flushed; feeling a little silly. "That's amazing" 

"I could show you if you like" Kurt offers lightly. "And if you can't leave these nets alone I can try to make up for what you don't catch..." Blaine grins down at him, "really?" Kurt nods; and Blaine starts to pull in the nets, stowing them away carefully; putting what fish he did catch in the icebox. 

"Do you want to follow me or should I just point you in the right direction...?" Kurt asks lightly. "What's easier?" Kurt considered this before carefully manoeuvring himself into the water. Blaine followed along, easily seeing the glint of sunlight off Kurt's tail just beneath the water as he swam towards a secluded area near the cove.~

"You'll have to tie your boat up here... " Kurt announced, his head popping up above the water. Blaine nodded and dragged the boat to one of the rocks near a bank of sand, thoroughly securing it in place. "We'll have to do a bit of swimming... if you need more air just grab me right?" Blaine nodded; leaving his shoes, pants and shirt in the boat he followed Kurt to where the sand dropped away again.

"Actually you can't see under water can you" Kurt mused; taking his hand "swim with that one and kick... Squeeze my hand if you need air" laughing lightly Blaine agreed and let Kurt pull him in under the water. Kurt lead him in under the water; through a natural tunnel in the rock, occasionally glancing back at Blaine to make sure he doesn't swim into any rock or walls accidentally.~

When Blaine squeezes his hand Kurt pulls him in against him and seals his lips over Blaine's. Waiting for him breathe out through his nose before pushing the air into his mouth as the man grips his waist lightly. Resting for a few breaths until Blaine is ready to hold his breath again.

They surface in a small cave, the entrance is barely a metre across with the rough wall of rock on one side and a floor of smoothed over rock on the other. The roof isn't very high and has an odd glowing moss growing on it that gives the small cave a light green glow. Blaine can see where Kurt has worn down the rock on the walls, floor and roof to make it smooth to avoid injury. 

Taking in Blaine's expression of awe, Kurt pulls himself out of the water, biting his lip before deciding to break the silence. "Don't eat that. Glowing moss doesn't taste all that great..." Blaine looks up at him, swimming over to get up next to him. "This place is amazing, how did you find it?" 

"I was just exploring and I saw a gap in the rocks that I could swim through and I found this place... Although it took a fair bit of work to make it how it is now considering the water doesn't help much with eroding the rock in here..." Kurt babbled lightly pulling himself further in.

"So the water level doesn't rise" Kurt shook his head lightly, leaning back against a large rock covered in moss. At a gesture from Kurt, Blaine crawls and sits beside him, curiously arching up and finding he can press his palm to the roof while sitting. "I probably should have asked if you were claustrophobic before bringing you in here..." 

Kurt commented dryly, earning a laugh, "It's fine, this place is incredible..." Kurt flushes lightly with pleasure, "It is, and also bigger than you'd expect..." He states airily shifting aside what Blaine had mistaken for wall to reveal a sets of shelving made entirely of solid coral that had dried and melded slightly to the rocks. 

Blaine could see a collection of slightly water damaged, but well looked after books on various subjects, a box full of bits of newspaper that had been carefully preserved and stuck to thin sheets of stone to prevent them from falling apart. Several things Kurt had clearly mad himself out of what Blaine assumed was more coral or perhaps bone, clay or stone. Another box of various tools and one of the most outdated, battery operated radios he’d since he had one as a kid.

"Good lord that thing is ancient, I don't think it'd work even if you did have replacement batteries at the time." Blaine commented, staring at it. Kurt laughed, "It was made in the late 90's, we're older than it" rolling his eyes Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, resting his chin on the merman's shoulder. "And you actually got a signal down here?"~

"In one of the adjoining caves" Kurt murmured leaning back against him. "Another cave?" Kurt nodded "It's only a breaths worth of swinging from this one but it has a small hole in the roof where I'd stick the aerial." Blaine hummed thinking this over. "Wouldn't taking the radio to that cave wreck it?"

Kurt shook his head smiling, "I used to put it in that container, I've found it's airtight..." Glancing up Blaine saw some older styled Tupperware and laughed softly, "Of course"  
"What?" Kurt smiled amusedly, "Nothing, it's just that Cooper's wife is always collecting that stuff and telling me how useful it is" he grinned. "Ah, smart woman," Kurt commented. 

They relaxed against the rock for several hours, discussing the differences between their worlds and such. It wasn't until Kurt had moved back over to the water to wet his tail that Blaine realised he hadn't actually managed what he originally set out to do. "Kurt?" he smiled as the brunette hummed and looked over at him from where he was rubbing water into his tail. 

"Will you sing for me?" Kurt bit his lip gently, "Alright, but in the other cave; the acoustics here are terrible..." Blaine grinned crawling over to him and slipping into the water. "Then shall we?" Kurt nodded and took the hand Blaine offered him, letting the man pull him down into his arms in the water. Waiting for Blaine to take his breath Kurt lead him back under the water to the second cave. 

This cave was smaller than the other with barely enough room for both of them to sit either side of the water and the hole in the roof was larger than it used to be from the high tide filling the cave. Kurt stared up through the hole in the roof as Blaine pulled himself onto the rock across from Kurt. The merman glanced over to where the man was watching him eagerly.

Smiling softly to himself, Kurt settled in against the wall and wrapped his arms around himself. "My mother used to like this one; she never used to ask where I learnt all these, not like Dad would... He's a little protective..." Kurt meet Blaine's gaze and took a calming breath to steady himself.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly-  
All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise..."_

Blaine watched him sing; seeming completely absorbed in the song, his hands clutching his sides nervously as he kept his eyes on Blaine's. His voice, passionate and soothing, washed over him and Blaine was powerless to look away, entranced. When Kurt looked off to the side, his eyes were a little red and tearing. It started to dawn on Blaine that this man might just be the one. He couldn't imagine any other being that could possible begin to compare...

_"Blackbird fly, blackbird fly, into the light of the dark back night,_  
you were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
you were only waiting... for this moment to arise-" 

Kurt blinked away the tears threatening at his eyes before looking back up at Blaine, who was staring at him in astonishment. His expression dumbfounded, "Blaine?" the man looked at him uncomprehendingly and Kurt shifted nervously. "I- was it bad?" Blaine snapped out of it; reaching out to take his hands, "Christ, no. Kurt... You're amazing." A shy smile twitched at his lips as he blushed lightly, "Really?"~

"Absolutely" Blaine smiled. Kurt glanced up through the hole in the roof and sighed "I should get you back to the boat before it gets too dark for you to get home." Pulling them both into the water. Blaine nods before letting Kurt pull him in under the water. When Blaine pulls him back for a breath Kurt clings to his shoulder's as Blaine's hands land on his waist and a light, fluttery feeling erupts in his chest.~

"Do you want me to get you some fish?" Kurt asks as they surface by the boat. Blaine shakes his head, drops of water flicking over Kurt and making him giggle, "No, It's fine" He smiles brushing Kurt's hair out of his face. Kurt smiles, a light blush spreading over his cheeks "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. Something I aught to tell you

"Kurt" The merman looked up to see his father in the door way to their home, and immediately threw himself at the man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Dad" he grinned squeezing him tightly. "Hey kiddo," Burt smiled hugging his son tightly, "I've got dinner on if you haven't already eaten..." Kurt smiled hopefully. 

"That would be great thanks..." In a flash Kurt had swam off to serve up the food, following after him Burt took his food from Kurt. "Thanks... Kurt I'm sorry it's been so long since I've been home..." Kurt smiled up at the man warmly "It's alright, I know you're busy" Burt shrugs and looks a little guilty as they eat in silence. "I have news though... I've... I've met someone" Kurt looked up in surprise, turning to face him curiously.

"You have?" Burt nodded slightly, glancing at Kurt, "Her names Carroll... I think you went to school with her son Finn and his mate..." Kurt smiled, "Rachel, I did yes... So… Carroll" Burt smiled looking more than a little besotted, "She great Kurt, A real stand up woman." Kurt grinned; hugging him tightly. "That's great Dad"

Before releasing him and lazing back with a light smirk. "Have you guys been on a date yet?" When he nodded Kurt's smirk widened, "Where did you take her on your first date?" Burt rolled his eyes "I just took her to The Edge for dinner" Kurt sighed, over acting a swoon, "Oh you old romantic, did you see her home kiss her good night on the front stoop?"

Burt laughed and pulled him in to scruff his hair. "I'll have you know I did" Kurt bat his hands away and relaxed once released, staring down the length of his tail as leant his back against Burt's shoulder. "You know... I've met someone recently..." Kurt felt him freeze behind him, swallowing nervously he linked his hands in his lap. "I've known him for a couple of months now... I think I might be in love with him..." 

 

Burt was silent; Kurt completely still against him, before he cleared his throat and turned Kurt towards him. "I want to meet him" Kurt looked away anxiously, "He- He's human" 

"What?" Burt growled and Kurt hunched in on himself slightly. "Don't you know how dangerous they are? Kurt what if he tells someone or gives you to their scientists" He ranted; gesticulating angrily. "Dad" he interrupted quietly. "No! Kurt, You can't just go about talking with humans! It's too dangerous and I won’t lose you" 

Brushing his hair out of his face Kurt looked back up at him, his jaw set defiantly. "Dad, stop." He ordered calmly, grabbing his hand as he swam past him. "He's known about me for months now, if he was going to tell someone about me he would have already." Burt clasped his arms tight, his face creased with worry and panic. "How did he even find you?" 

"He didn't Dad. The idiot was out on a little fishing boat during a storm and I saved him." Kurt explained a fond expression crossing his face briefly, "The next time he saw me I had cut me tail on a rock and he helped me stop the bleeding... We've been talking ever since..." Burt sighed pulling him into his arms. "I just want you safe" 

"I know Dad, I promise I am... It's just... I think Blaine could be who I want to spend the rest of my life with... I mean- I can't imagine going back to life without him" he whispered, Burt sighed. Drawing back he gestured for Kurt to follow him to his study. Taking out a box he pulls out an odd looking piece of seaweed. 

"Sit down kid" Kurt sunk into a chair, watching him move to sit across from him. "This is special alright. And I don't want you to use it until you're absolutely certain that he's the one..." Kurt frowned lightly, "What is it?" Burt waved off the question, staring at the purple seaweed in his hands. "When you know... I want you to tear it in half and you both have to eat some... When you do... you'll both be able to shift between land and sea- ... But before you do I want to go up there and meet him alright. When you guys are more than- friends I want to meet him"

Kurt nodded slowly; promising quietly as Burt pressed the weed into his palm. "Good. Get some sleep Kurt. I want you to meet Carroll tomorrow night" 

***

Blaine couldn't sleep; all he could think about was that moment, that realisation. Rolling over, Blaine decided that tomorrow, he'd just tell him.


	5. Confessions and Additions to the Family

"Good Morning" Kurt smiled sunnily as he crossed his arms over the side of Blaine's fishing boat. "Morning" Blaine smiled anxiously, offering a hand to pull Kurt up into the boat. His churned with anticipation as Kurt's hand slide into his and he lifted him up to sit across for him. "Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, his voice concerned as the man avoided his gaze.

"Are you alright? You don't look well..." he worried; lifting a hand to feel the temperature of Blaine's forehead gently. Blaine closed his eyes, his breathing slow and even as he guided Kurt's hand away from his head to tangle their fingers loosely between them. "Kurt" he started quietly, lifting his eyes to meet Kurt's concern. 

"In everyone's life there is a moment of- realization, where you say to yourself 'oh... there you are, I've been looking for you- forever’" He said softly, squeezing his hand nervously. "And yesterday... Yesterday was a moment for me- about you... You move me, Kurt... and I… I just..." Shaking his head lightly Blaine lent over, resting his palm over the back of Kurt's neck to steady him as he kissed the merman. Feeling Kurt freeze in surprise beneath him, breathing in sharply before he relaxed, hesitantly cupping his face to change the angle and return the kiss.

Pulling back a bit Blaine laughed nervously, looking aside. "Blaine" Kurt murmured fondly, his face flushed, he tugged his hand gently. Waiting for the man to look at him before leaning up kiss him again. Kurt smiled as he caught his breath; blinking his eyes open to look up at Blaine's delighted face.

Sitting back Blaine grinned happily, "So... Kurt, will you go out with me?" Kurt giggled "I'd love to, Yes"

Kurt leaves Blaine to his fishing until the sun starts to set, catching his hand to draw his attention. "I have to go soon, Dad's in town and he wants me to meet his new girlfriend." Blaine nods sitting down beside him, leaning in to kiss him chastely. "He'll want to meet you" Kurt comments murmurs against his lips.

Blaine swallows nervously, "Of course... He won’t kill me will he?" Kurt giggles "probably not" pecking his cheek as Blaine blanches. "Probably? You mean he might?" wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders Kurt kisses him to quieten him, fingers slowly dragging through Blaine's hair. "He won't I promise. I'll see you tomorrow"

Blaine nods; pulling him close to kiss him again before letting him back into the water; where he disappears beneath the waves.

***

When Kurt gets home Burt is preparing... something? Shooing him away Kurt takes over, telling his Dad to calm down. "How was Blaine?" He asks to divert the attention from his nerves, Kurt glances at him over his shoulder, before focusing back on dinner. "He asked me out" Keeping his tone nonchalant even as he smiles and blushes darkly.

"He did, did he?" Burt narrows his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Yes he did and You aren't allowed to kill him as I quite like him alive" he returns coolly. "What time is Carroll coming?" he asks turning to face him. "Soon, she's bringing Finn" Kurt nods, starting to serve out the food accordingly.

Kurt waves his father towards the door when there is a knock at the door, listening as he invites them in and Finn makes a startled sound at what he assumes are their parents kissing. Pushing his hair out of his face and straitening when they come into the kitchen, smiling in what he hopes is a friendly enough manner. "Carroll this is my son Kurt, Kurt, Carroll"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Carroll" Kurt smiles politely, "likewise, Burt's told me a lot about you" Glancing over at his Dad, Kurt flushes lightly, "Good things I hope..."

"Never" Burt grins and Carroll waves him off, "of course he did" Kurt smiles lightly; looking over her shoulder to where Finn is hovering awkwardly. "Hello Finn" he waves and the other looks startled for a moment before smiling weakly "Hi" Carroll rolls her eyes lightly.

The dinner goes relatively well and if Kurt hears Finn's accusing 'He's gay you know" and Carroll's sharp 'There is Nothing wrong with that Finn and I know I raised you better than to think there is' he doesn't let on to Burt. He doesn't want to come between Carroll and his father. 

***


	6. Chapter 6

Burt was quick to arrange a meeting with Blaine, Kurt of course had bargained to at least be allowed to wait nearby while they spoke. It went relatively well from what Kurt could tell, Blaine was sitting on a rock in the cove while Burt remained in the water, leaning against a rock of his own across from the human. Blaine must have been polite and respectful, because it wasn't long before his father was relaxing and hiding a smile.

Kurt flushed when a lull in the wind carried the sound of Blaine promising to look after him but was relieved to see it won points with his father. Who grinned and clasped Blaine's knee lightly before coming over to Kurt. "All yours. He doesn't seem too bad" Kurt hugs his Dad quickly before rushing over to Blaine, hooking his arms over Blaine's knees when he breaches the water to hold him in place.

"Kurt" he smiled, running his finger through the hair plastered to the brunette's forehead. "Dad didn't scare you off?" Kurt teased, squeezing his thigh lightly as Blaine chuckled and shock his head no. Watching the drops of water trail their way down Kurt's neck and chest.

Blaine slide his hand down to follow the line of the merman's neck and collar; feeling the slight hitch in his breathing. "He was just making sure his son was in safe hands" he murmured, pulling Kurt up onto his lap. "Am I?" Kurt asked softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. 

"The safest" Blaine murmurs leaning in to kiss him. Unbalancing them and promptly tipping them both into the water. Kurt giggled as Blaine flailed as splashed into the water, carefully avoiding his limbs to move into his space and restraining his hands. Blaine freezes; caught in the delighted amusement in the blue of _his_ boyfriend's eyes. 

" _I love you_ " Blaine sighed as he slipped his arms around the merman's waist. Kurt smiled gently; sliding his hands up lightly muscled arms to rest on Blaine's shoulders. "I love you too".

***

With Carroll and Finn integrating into their lives, Burt made Friday night 'Family Dinner Night'. Kurt couldn't complain, he could see his Dad regularly now, make sure he was eating, talk to him. Even if Finn would mostly ignore him or give him strange looks whenever they were in the same room. 

A month after meeting her, Kurt decided he liked Carroll and trusted her to look after his Dad when he couldn't. When he told her such Carroll had hugged him and looked on the verge of tears, thanking him and quietly promising that she would do her best. From that point on Kurt let Carroll help him make dinner on Fridays.

Finn continued to act strangely around him months after their parents started dating and Kurt gave up on the hopes that he would get over it. During the second month of family dinners Finn started to bring Rachel and be obnoxiously couple-y and all over each other. Kurt made the effort to hide his annoyance, something’s he just didn't need to see, one of those things was definitely his potential stepbrother to be molesting his mate.

Even Burt and Carroll seemed a little uncomfortable with their behavior, but everyone mostly ignored it, Finn and Rachel were still in their honeymoon period after all. It did how ever make Kurt miss Blaine all the more when he was home, it wouldn't have been quite so bad if he wasn't left awkwardly talking to Burt and Carroll while Finn and Rachel were snogging in the middle of dinner.

When Kurt noticed that they would always start kissing or whispering to each other whenever he happened to glance over at them; well, he decided not to call Finn out on being a presumptuous ass and let him make a dick of himself in front of their parents.


	7. They need to be stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry to anyone who's reading this for taking so long to update and only ever giving you short chapters.  
> No longer having class to pretend to do work in has helped my inability to remember to post stuff, so I'll put up a couple of chapters tonight. :)

Five months into their relationship (four months of family dinner, two months of putting up with Rachel and Finn showing him that Finn wouldn't be interested in kissing him) Burt was waiting for him when he woke up. Kurt made breakfast as usual, only for the both of them and Carroll, who had stayed the night and waited for whatever was coming.

Carroll waited until Kurt had started eating before she set aside her food and made a start, her tail twitching anxiously. "I know what Finn is doing now... and I'd like to apologise... he isn't usually like this..." Kurt smiled at her calmly, reaching over to squeeze her hand lightly. "It's fine; I've dealt with far worse... besides he's the one making an idiot of himself" Carroll nodded slightly returning his smile.

"Well, we were thinking" She glanced at Burt, "that perhaps, it was time to invite Blaine to dinner" Kurt raised a surprised eyebrow, "It's only fair, if Finn can bring his girlfriend to family dinners then you should be able to bring you boyfriend" Burt nodded his agreement when Kurt glanced over, "Alright... when do you want me to bring him?"

"Tonight; I don't think I can handle watching them making out at the table for another night and I think this will surprise them enough to stop them" Kurt laughed, but nodded, "I'll ask him first thing" he promised darting off to tear off two pieces off the purple seaweed, popping one in his mouth as he swam towards the surface.

***

"Good morning handsome" Kurt grinned folding his arms over the edge of the rock Blaine was sitting on. Letting his eyes wander over the lines of his boyfriend's shirtless chest appreciatively. "Morning" he smiled leaning down to kiss him before focusing back on the net he was repairing.

Kurt waited for him to finish and set the net aside before tugging on the leg of his pants and smirking up at him, "Lose these and come swimming with me" Blaine smiled and start to strip, used to Kurt wanting him to swim and having learnt that it's easier to skinny dip than to walk home in wet pants. "My Dad wants you to come for family dinner"

Blaine freezes before frowning slightly, "How?" he couldn't breathe under water without Kurt breathing for him so he wouldn't be able to eat or talk, there wouldn't be a point would there? "With this" Kurt said quietly, holding up a strip of purple seaweed, his face carefully blank. "Seaweed?" Kurt smiled lightly, "yes... it's been used for decades to give mermen the ability to travel between land and sea. Though most prefer to stay sea bound."

Blaine nodded slowly taking it from Kurt, his brows creased in thought, "You aren't just trying to trick me into eating something gross are you?" He asked flicking his up to meet Kurt's, a slow smirk pulling at his lips "You'll just have to find out won't you?"

Blaine stared at the plant wearily before hesitantly setting it on his tongue, it had no real taste other than being slightly salty so Blaine chewed it slowly before swallowing, watching his legs expectantly. Nothing happened.

"So…" he breathed; looking up at Kurt who looked like he wanted to laugh, "nothing happened..." at that Kurt did huff quietly, "You have to actually get in the water, you're on land so you don't actually need to adapt to anything"  
"Oh" Blaine let Kurt pull him down into the water, automatically wrapping his arms around Kurt who pulled him under.

He didn't notice it at first, a tingling from his hips down and on his neck just beneath his ears where Kurt's sensitive gills sat. "It's the same colour as you're eyes" Blaine blinked his eyes open in confusion, seeing Kurt staring down between them he followed his gaze and gasped. He had a tail. He looked back up at Kurt before staring down again, _He. Had. A. Tail._

"Breath Blaine" Kurt instructed pinching his nose to stop him snorting up water. Blaine panicked for a moment before he felt the light fluttering at his neck and air fill his lungs. "I have gills" he stated reaching up to run his fingers over his neck, shivering lightly at the sensation.

"And a tail... where are my legs?" Kurt suppressed a smirk at the worried look on Blaine's face, gently rubbing his arms, "You will have your legs when you leave the water" Blaine nodded slowly; tension seeping from his shoulders. "So family dinner?"  
"I'll teach you to swim first"


	8. Dinner

Kurt could admit that he got a little caught up in showing Blaine around once he had the hang of swimming with a tail, especially when he decided to pin Kurt to the wall behind Kurt's old school and kiss him senseless. Under the excuse of giving Kurt better memories to associate with the place. Thus, they were a little late to dinner. But that was explained away by Blaine's inexperience with his new form when Burt met them at the door.  
-

"Mr Hummel, thank you for inviting me, it means a lot" Blaine smiled charmingly as Burt let them in. "Burt, please, Thanks for coming, how'd you go learning to swim with that"  
"I'm still getting used to it, but it's much faster than swimming with legs" Burt laughed, "I'll bet, Blaine, this is my partner Carroll Hudson and her son Finn and his mate Rachel"

Kurt snickered when Carroll pulling him into a hug and Blaine squeaked in surprise. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Blaine looked flustered when Carroll pulled away, "The pleasures mine ma'am"  
"Carroll, sweetie, I'm not that old" Kurt stifled a laugh at the twin expressions of shock and confusion on Finn and Rachel's faces as Carroll ushered them all to settle in for dinner.

The two whispered to each other frantically for the first half of dinner, Finn receiving more than a few glares that looked like the restrained desire to slap him from Rachel. Kurt was theorising with Blaine about his sudden liking of seafood and it's connection to the purple seaweed changing him so he can survive underwater when Finn finally spoke up.

"You have a mate" Everyone turned to Finn, who blushed embarrassedly. "I do, yes" Kurt answered, glancing at the confused Blaine, "You better not have mated" Burt huffed looking uncomfortable. "Burt" "Dad" Carroll and Kurt scolded before sharing a grin as the man shook his head and raised his hands placating. "Right, Sorry, I'll stay out of it" 

Dinner continued without a hitch and Finn and Rachel cornered Kurt and Blaine after Kurt had excused them to escort Blaine back to the surface. "Kurt, I want to apologise..."  
"Finn I already know, if you're done making an ass yourself then we're fine and I'll be willing to forgive you so long as I don't have to watch the two of you making out at the dinner again."

Finn nodded enthusiastically and Rachel slumped in relief, "I'm sorry for going along with it, I should know better I have two gay dad's after all" Kurt refrained from rolling his eyes. "It's fine Rachel but we have to go before it gets too dark for Blaine to get home" 

Kurt explained what had been going on as they swam back to the rock where Blaine left his clothes, Kurt helping him up out of the water and watching in fascination as he dried himself off with a towel, the tail fading to two human legs and a very naked Blaine sitting before him.

"Bring extra clothes and a towel tomorrow" Kurt decided suddenly, Blaine agreed without question as he dressed, leaning down to kiss Kurt good night before making his way over out of the cove back to shore in his little boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a thought, I'm not actually sure where Blaine lives. Otherwise I would've named a place for reference so I new how far he was for the few things I know about America geographically.   
> I'm imagining some place with a more tropical climate, or that is at lest warm-hot most of the year, not a major city, in fact more small beach town, with sandy beaches with higher green land surrounding.
> 
> I've never been to America, so I don't really know what places fit the bill as I've only really got google-images for what places look like over there.
> 
>  
> 
> So if any one has any ideas on where they think Blaine could be living I'd love to hear them :)


	9. He's got legs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter

Kurt was out earlier than usual to meet him the next day, cheerfully clinging to the side of his boat until Blaine had his hands free to pull Kurt out of the water. Blaine turned back to his nets as Kurt settled into his usually spot. "Did you remember to bring extra clothes?" Kurt asked calmly as he slowly dried off his hair, before moving onto his torso and forming legs. It was definitely an odd sensation, feeling his tail separate and his scale meld into smooth, pale skin. Toes were easy enough to wriggle but he couldn't tell what their purpose was, given that they were too short and in the wrong places to be used like hands as monkeys he'd read about did. 

"Yes, there in the-" Blaine cut off as he stared down at Kurt. He had legs. He couldn't begin to think of words as he eyes followed the long, lean lines of Kurt's legs. He had long delicate toes, slim feet and sharp elegant ankles that gave way to toned dancers legs, that just kept going...

And he wasn't wearing clothes. 

Not even a thread on him.

Blaine flushed lightly before looking away from the length nestled in a light smattering of hair between his pale thighs. Well, Kurt was definitely a man, a very beautiful man that would be better suited in The Last Homely House than in a rickety little boat in the sea. 

Kurt fancied that he could feel the man's gaze on his skin, a tangible weight against where his tail had been while he pulled the clothes from the nook beneath the bench and flushed, shifting nervously. "What do you think?"

"Kurt" Blaine gasped softly; starting out of his trance and dropping into the seat across from him. The brunette smiled anxiously, wriggling his toes again before curiously lifting a leg and poking Blaine's stomach with his toe. "Was that a good 'Kurt' or a bad 'Kurt'?" Blaine caught his foot in his hands. "Good, definitely good" he nodded gently rubbing his thumbs into the arch of Kurt's foot, startling a moan out of Kurt.

Lidded blue-grey eyes finally meeting his as he massages the foot in his lap in slight amazement. He's pulled from his revere with a choked gasp escapes him as Kurt flexes his foot to gently press against his half-hard cock. Flushing in embarrassment at the realisation that Kurt had noticed how his body and soft moans had affected him.

"Will you teach me to walk?" He asked coyly, watching Blaine slowly tracing his fingers up Kurt's ankle to his calf, shifting forward on his seat and letting Kurt's foot to the floor as he slid his hands up to rest high on Kurt's thigh. "I'd love to" Kurt smiled and leant in to kiss him. 

"I've never worn clothes like these before, can you help me?" he murmured against his lips, innocently looking up at through lashes, pulling a groan and vague nod from Blaine.


	10. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I'm terrible I thought I had already posted the parts I had written
> 
> It's been ages and I'm a lazy author 
> 
> I don't really have any plans for this, there aren't any forseeable conflicts or anything   
> Just the eventual smuts  
> When I get around to it 
> 
> So if anyone is still following this and wants to see something in particular   
> Feel free to comment and I'll try to write more

Kurt found that he was more susceptible to the cold when his body wasn’t acclimatised to surviving in the ocean and eagerly took to learning how to put on the loose fitting, long sleeved shirt and sweater Blaine had brought as spare. Smirking while Blaine’s eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed as he admired the view of Kurt wrapped up in _HIS_ too big jumper and shirt. It was long enough to just reach the milky white thighs, barely covering his otherwise naked body. 

“How do I work these?” Kurt asked faux innocently; holding up a pair of jeans he found stored with the towel and shirts. “You’ll have to stand… which will be easier on solid land” Blaine murmured as he guided the boat to the closest rock bank. 

“Can you help me up?” Blaine bit back a groan at the sweet tone Kurt adopted as he looked up at him haplessly from beneath his lashes. “Of course” Blaine smiled, biting his lip to keep focused as he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s back and bare thighs to lift him up onto the rock. Jumper rising up to expose the curve of his ass.

Kurt lent on Blaine as his feet settled on the rock, gripping his shoulders tight to steady himself as his legs wobbled beneath him. "I'm taller than you..." He smiled, awkwardly shuffling closer to press himself along Blaine's front and wrap his arms loosely around his neck, "Only by a little Bambi"

“Bambi?” Kurt’s head cocks to the side in confusion, clutching Blaine’s shoulders as the man pulls away, leaving only the hands in his hips to steady him. “I’ll show you the movie” he smiles, slowly crouching so as to not unbalance him. Looking up at the boy and smiling sweetly; he slides his hand down the long pale thigh to rest behind his knee.

"Now, lean against me for balance and lift this foot" gently tugging at his knee and guiding it up a little as Kurt leans hip against Blaine's shoulder. He quickly slips the pants over his foot before gently setting his foot back down and repeating with leg other leg. Kurt grips his shoulders tightly as he drags the pants up to settle around his hips before threading a belt through the loops and pulling it tight too stop them from falling down.

"Feels funny" he comments, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and nuzzling into neck when he stands. "I know, sorry Love" Blaine smiles, pressing his lips to the merman's temple. He was so sweet and vulnerable in the cautious way he shuffled in so their bare feet were side by side and cuddled into his chest. 

"We can go back to the beach if you like, it'll be easier to teach you to walk there." he murmured, gently combing his fingers through the soft brown hair as the merman nods against his shoulder. Elegant fingers tracing the line of his shoulders before Kurt pulls back to meet his eyes. "Can you help me back into the boat?"

Blaine nods; chuckling at the mischievous smile pulling at Kurt's lips as he tightens his grip on Blaine's shoulders before jumping slightly to wrapping his legs around the laughing man's waist. Clinging to him as Blaine carefully steps down into the boat and sinks to one of the benches.

"Thank you Blaine" Kurt whispers, brushing his lips over Blaine's teasingly. Darting his tongue out to wet his lips as warm, calloused hands sneak beneath the shirt to settle over his hips. "Anytime" he purrs, leaning in to catch his bottom lip between his teeth lightly, drawing a soft gasp from Kurt. His eyes fluttering closed and hands clenching on Blaine’s shoulders. 

“I think I’ll take you home first, it’ll be easier to teach you to walk there” Blaine murmurs, trailing his hands along Kurt’s spine, feeling the occasional shivers of pleasure run through the svelte body pressed against his. “Would that be okay?” Kurt smiles, nodding lightly before dropping his head to rest against Blaine’s shoulder, “I’d love to see where you live”

***

Kurt relaxes into the solid warmth beneath him, smiling as a palm rests between his shoulder blades to hold him in place against Blaine’s chest while he leans down to collect the little boats oars. Revelling in the care and proximity of his mate, “Do humans have life bonds with their mates?” 

“Some stay with their partner’s for life; but it’s not for everyone. We have a marriage ceremony that signifies lifetime partnership, but its not physically binding” Blaine explains softly, pressing a kiss to his hair, “We have seasons, for mating, starting off-season can start the bond… but sharing a season seals a bond” the merman murmur, resting his hand on Blaine’s chest to feel the muscles shifting beneath his shirt.

Blaine hums; “Is that when you reproduce?” Kurt nods against his neck, “Usually, it’s when we’re most susceptible to fertility magic, our fertility is optional because once a pair have mated they need to reaffirm the bond every season…” 

Kurt drifts off and looks behind him at the sound of barking and voices, head elegantly cocked to the side as he takes in the beach from closer than he’d even seen it before. “Is that a dog?” He asks watching the fluffy four-legged creature running and bounding about the humans. 

“Is that what Sam looks like?” He asks when Blaine nods, lifting his leg over Blaine's lap to turn around and lean his shoulder against Blaine’s chest. “No, Sam is a Labrador Retriever… Are you ready to go ashore?” Kurt nods slightly watching the man at the docks catch the rope Blaine had thrown him and tie the boat in place. Gently tugging on the front of Blaine shirt and looking up at him, “Will you carry me?”   
“Of course” Kurt slips his arms around Blaine’s neck; letting him pick him up bridal-style as he stands. 

“Is he alright?” The man at the docks asks, as he steadies Blaine with a hand on his shoulder. “He will be, just hasn’t found his sea-legs yet” He smile, hugging the merman to his chest securely as the boy blushed and hid his face in Blaine’s neck. 

“You’ll get there kid” The man assured with a grin as he waved after the couple, Blaine carrying Kurt off towards the path to his house.

 

 

A/N: A season in this context is only a few days every few months in which they are able to bond and if they choose it make babies, skipping a season once they have bonded doesn't necessarily do anything bad but it weakens the bond and make the pair feel ill and weak; several missed seasons can damage the bond beyind repair. The first year when Kurt's mum and Finns dad died the remaining parents would have been sick and weak but after that period that would have no detrimental effects except feeling like they had lost a part of themselves (which is still bad but not something that impairs them if they want/need to continue their survival, which in their case they would have survived with the broken bond to raise their children)


	11. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a little crack but none the less   
> Another chapter   
> Some of this was already prewritten 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see anything in particular   
> I'm sort of at a block on ideas for this

"Aren't you getting tired carrying me?" Blaine looks down at the merman in surprise, immediately focusing on where Kurt has caught a soft pink lip between his teeth in worry. "Not at all, you hardly weigh a thing" He grins sunnily, leaning down to press his lips to the disheveled brown hair.

Blaine hums as a gentle hand trails along his neck to cup his cheek, guiding him to meet Kurt's lips for a slow kiss. The younger whines softly when Blaine nips his lip and pulls away, smiling at his light pout at the loss. "We're almost there and I promise to kiss you senseless when we're settled"

Kurt laughs, combing his finger through the curls at the back of Blaine's neck, "Promise?"  
"I promise"  
**

Kurt clings to Blaine's shoulders as he's shifted around so Blaine could let them into the house. The room is large and open, brightly lit by the natural light streaming in through the windows overlooking the ocean. The furniture is dark with coloured throw cushions and ornaments to break up the plain furniture and walls. From where they're standing they can see down the hall to where the other rooms are and the blur of yellow-cream fur bounding through the house on feet clumsy with excitement.

"Sam, Lay down" Blaine commands firmly before the big puppy-like dog reaches them and can jump up on them. Sam flops down onto his belly and whines with barely restrained euphoria, eagerly snuffling and trying to shuffle closer to them. "Kurt, this is my best friend, Sam"

"Sam" Kurt echoes, clinging to Blaine as the man carefully lowers his feet to the ground, very slowly and deliberately letting his new legs take his weight. Holding the older man's arm, Kurt shakily took a few steps before kneeling down beside the dog, "Hello Sam" he smiles earning an excited yip and the dog scuttling forward to snuffle at the merman's hand. Kurt laughed delightedly, petting over the dog's head to scratch behind his ear. 

Sam whined happily and scooted closer to rest his head in Kurt's lap and lick his arm in thanks, the new person giggling and finding that spot that made his tongue loll and tail thump madly against the floor. "I wouldn't have introduced you if I knew how well you'd get along. Least I be replaced." Blaine teased settling himself in behind his boyfriend to hook his chin over Kurt's shoulder and press his lips to the younger's neck.

"Somehow I think you're not that easily forgotten, nor is his my type, no offence Sam" Kurt assured leaning back against his chest. Sam barked softly and licked Blaine's hand where it was resting against the man with the magic fingers stomach.

“I’d hope not, it does seem, however that you have my housemate’s approval” Blaine smiled, tucking a hand beneath his jumper to trace over the soft skin of his stomach. “I think so” Kurt agreed, letting Sam lick his hand before the dog stood and yipped at them. 

“Is it lunch time Sam?” Blaine grinned, helping Kurt to his feet as Sam barked and bumbled off to the kitchen. It took longer than usual for them to go between rooms with Kurt’s hesitant, faltering steps that had him leaning heavily against Blaine.

Slumping to sit on the low table in the kitchen Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand in thanks. “Walking is hard” Blaine chuckles at Kurt’s pout, leaning down to capture his lips and draw his fingers through the soft brown hair. “You’ll get used to it eventually” Blaine brushes his lips against the younger’s temple before releasing him to make lunch.  
**

Sam sat by his dish in the brightly lit kitchen, tail flopping back and forth lazily as he watched the odd man watch his person with unbridled fascination. Elbows resting on his knees for balance as he leans forward absently, to better see what Blaine is doing. 

Something is a little unusual about the new person; he smells different. He doesn’t move the same way other people do, he looks at things as though seeing everything for the first time like a child does. He’s wearing Blaine’s clothes that don’t fit him right, Sam’s only ever seen someone other than Blaine wearing his clothes after they’ve stayed the night but he's never seen him here before.

When Blaine passes him to bring Sam his food his person runs a hand through his hair and the new man leans into the contact, lifting his own hand to still it while he brushes his lips against Blaine's palm. None of the others who had worn his person's clothes had been so open and honest about their affections and appreciation of the affection that Blaine showed them. As Sam understood it humans seemed to keep their thoughts and feelings close and under-wraps, refraining from showing as much as his kind did.

His person had always been like him and more open than his guests were, he'd attributed that openness to why his person was hurt so easily, like when the tall, curly-haired one and the snarky, sly one left. So a human that was similar could only be a good thing -even if he was a little strange- Sam decided, barely holding back a pleased bark at his person's delighted smile and ruining their moment.

Sam licked Blaine's hand in thanks when he set the food bowl before him, allowing one last glance between the men before letting them be and chowing down.  
**

Sandwiches, Kurt found, were pretty fantastic. Blaine insisted that they were amongst the most basic of human foods in taste and culinary difficulty, but Kurt liked them anyway.

Bread was spongy and light, 'cheese' on the other hand had a solid texture and a strong taste in comparison to the other components of a sandwich. Blaine was very patient in explaining the different bits in the sandwiches and how they fell into different types of food such as 'fruits' or 'vegetables'.

He also found that walking was exhausting, Blaine had offered to carry him around the house but at the time, having just rested he'd felt rather confident and insisted on walking.

He realised that he had unwittingly given up a very good thing after a few hours of clutching at Blaine's forearms for balance while he walked _backwards_ to guide him around the rooms. Sure he wasn't shuffling and wobbling on every step now, in fact if he wasn't so tired he could probably forgo bracing against Blaine.

Kurt released Blaine's arms using his momentary surprise to throw his arms around Blaine's shoulders and slump against his chest. "Kurt?"

"Tired" He yawned tucking his nose into Blaine's neck, smiling as Blaine kisses his temple gently. "We can rest and watch a movie if you like?" Blaine murmured soothing his hand over the merman's back, pulling him up into his arms at his nodded assent.

"Is walking always this strenuous?" Kurt sighs, letting Blaine lay him out comfortably on the couch, his legs resting across Blaine's lap. "No you're just not used to using the muscles yet" Blaine smiles pulling up his Netflix account and setting Bambi to play before starting to massage Kurt's legs.

Kurt squirmed; "C-can I take off the jeans? they itch..." he flushed, hands dropping to undo the belt and slipping out of the denim at Blaine's nod, pulling the throw blanket down to cover him instead.

Finally settling, Kurt turns his attention to the animated film flickering on the screen, captivated by the colours and animals. "Is this movie for children" he asks lightly, wriggling his toes against his thigh. Blaine nods "a rather old one" moving on to Kurt's feet.

Blaine attention is next drawn from petting Kurt's smooth legs when he hears a sharp gasp and the muscles beneath his hands jump. Glancing up at the screen he sees the distraught Bambi searching for his mother, "Oh Kurt" he breaths in sympathy seeing his fingers pressed against his lips and tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"But Bambi's m-mother-" he whispers as Blaine pulls him into his lap, "I know" he murmurs carding his fingers through Kurt's hair "are children’s shows always sad?" Blaine shakes his head letting the younger man rest his head on his chest "some of them"

Kurt clings to Blaine and falls asleep before the movie ends.  
**

Blaine feels a sharp elbow wedging into his stomach, jolting him awake in time to see Kurt stretch languorously before blinking up at him. "What time is it?" He couldn't help but draw his fingers through the soft chestnut hair and smile at the affection in the merman's eyes, "an hour or so before dark, do I need to get you back the to the water?"

"You could do that. Or... I could stay tonight...? You did promise to kiss me senseless" Blaine grinned at the prospect of keeping the stunning boy for the night "how could I possibly consider letting you leave bereft a good ravishingly" he teased, leaning down to taste the delighted smile. Kurt sighed happily leaning back for a better angle and letting out a yelping giggle when he topples off the couch, tangled in the blanket.  
**

Sam barks excitedly at the thud of a human falling to his level before bounding into the room to start licking the side of the new persons face and shoulder, giggles turning into breathless laughter as he squirms and lifts his hands to scratch the base of Sam's ears. "This isn't quite what I had in mind" Kurt gasped between bouts of laughter, trying to escape the ticklish, wet sensation "Oh yuck Sam not in my ear" he cackled trying to protect his ear by pressing it to his shoulder without the dog getting at the rest of his face.

"I think he's got this covered actually" Blaine smirked; slipping off the couch to sit beside the pair on the floor to help Kurt gently nudge Sam into leaving his face alone. Undeterred, the dog yips happily and flops down to push his head under the brunette's arm to rest on the shaking chest, tail rapidly batting at the floor. "I smell like dog breath" the merman tried to pout, unable to help his grin as he rubs the dogs head and pets down his side languidly.

"Perhaps we'll post pone the make out for after I introduce you to showers" Blaine mused, lifting Kurt head into his lap safe from the hardwood floor. Sam looked up at Blaine, his eyes were darker now as he regarded the new person, a soft smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth. Ew, he was totally thinking about mating, that was the face. He could tell when he was not needed; and definitely didn't need to see that again! Licking his pillows hand he rolled to his feet and huffed in thanks before padding off to his sunny spot where he could watch the birds, least they start doing things while he was there.

Kurt watched the dog leave in bemusement, perhaps he fulfilled his quota of petting for the moment?


End file.
